Middleton HiME
by Flame Swordsman
Summary: My Entry to Zaratan's August Challenge.


My Cheerleader Tales Contest Entry

MTMTMTMTMTMT

_**Middleton HiME**_

"Hello cutie!"

Marcella Jones turned on her heels to see two gangbangers right behind her creeping up. The busty redhead of the Middleton High Cheer Squad looked around to see if there was anyone to help her, but she was in a part of Lowerton that she was not used to walking around by herself.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna talk and maybe have some fun, ya know."

"How about you turn around and mind your own business, and we can go on our merry ways. How about that?" Marcella started backpedalling herself trying to see if her speed can get her out of this.

The gangbanger wouldn't give up. "Come on ya know you want to wait up and make all of us happy!" _Around that corner and halfway down the block is a fire escape…._

The other one was getting impatient. "Baby, if you don't….SHIT!" Marcella turned on her heel and started running at full speed around the corner. Several seconds later she made her second turn down the alleyway where the fire escape was…

Only to run into a seven foot tall roadblock. Marcella promptly fell to the ground. As soon as she got her bearings back she noticed that the two gangbangers was at the front of the alley blocking her exit.

"Thank you Noodles. As for you, sweetness, I'm going to really make sure you pay for making us run like that by making us happy," the gangbanger said while unbuttoning his shirt. His partner was doing the same while walking up to the frightened cheerleader. _Little bit closer jackass. _

"So bro which hole do ya want first?"

"I always wanted a piece of cheerleader ass!" _No he didn't!_

"Go for it! Noodles grab that bitch!"

Noodles immediately went to work by opening up his arms to grab the girl, but instead had his arm pulled by the woman and sent flying into the two shirtless men knocking them into the ground. As they tried to collect themselves, the alleyway was suddenly bathed in a bright golden light. The three looked on to see the girl somehow pull a massive ball mace with a hook and chain attached out of thin air. Marcella spun the spiked ball over her head several times then let the heavy ball fly towards the would be rapists to let it drop a few feet in front of them embedding itself into the concrete.

"Now who wanted that piece of 'Cheerleader ASS'?"

The three gangbangers ran off crying.

"Rats, and I really wanted to show off my robe and give them a REALLY good show! Oh well." Marcella dematerialized her element and walked out of the alley like nothing had happened. She didn't realize that she was being watched the entire time.

"I told that baka 'don't materialize your elements around others' and what does Marcella Jones do: she materializes," Bonnie starts yelling. Bonnie, Hope and Liz is on a rooftop several blocks away looking for the busty redhead. Hope has Diana's, her child, feelers out looking when she spotted her friend on her mirror elements in trouble. Bonnie was about to get her when Marcella Materialized her element and scared the bastards off.

"Bonnie," Hope started while looking her elements, "she had them under control. And I think she wanted to toy with them first!" Hope dematerialized her elements.

"I hope so, because I really don't want to hear Midori's mouth about this. Seventeen years old my ass!"

"Well I don't know about ya'll," Liz said while materializing her tonfas, "but I think we need to meet her downstairs or she'll start thinking, and you knows what happens then!" Liz spun her outer blade fast enough to get lift out of them then leapt off the side of the roof down into a alley using her tonfas to slow her descent.

Bonnie shook her head as the brunette materialized her fire rings and lit them." You coming," Bonnie said to Hope who jumped onto Bonnie's back and the two started their descent down to the alley.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

My first fic in a while! And yes before you say anything, it is a Kim Possible/Mai HiME cross.

Although this is a one shot for Zaratan August Challenge I might continue this later on.

Since I didn't want to let out my bomb early, here's the disclaimer so I won't end up in jail:

Kim Possible – Disney

The Mai HiME Project – Sunrise Entertainment and Bandai


End file.
